Like A Virgin
by Slo Motion
Summary: The sequel to I Know It. A week after her break up with Vincent, Ruthie finds romance with another guy...that guy being Martin. RuthieMartin songfic. One-shot


**Title: **"Like A Virgin"

**Main Character(s): **Ruthie and Martin

**Author: **Chandler-Roxanne-Fan-Forever

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **General, romance, one-short, song-fic

**Main POV:** No POV in this story

**Character Death: **No

**Coupling: **Ruthie/Martin

**Songs Used: **'Like A Virgin' by Madonna

**Setting: **The 9th season, about a week after "I Know It".

**Disclaimer: **I don't own 7th Heaven or any of its characters. I also don't own the song 'Like A Virgin', which is by Madonna. I only own Lisa Warren.

**Summary: **The sequel to 'I Know It'. A week after her breakup with Vincent, Ruthie finds romance with another guy…that guy being Martin. (Ruthie/Martin song-fic) (One-short)

**A/N: **This is a counter-story to "I Know It". I was inspired to write this by Babs567's story "First Love, First Heartbreak" and also by my newfound liking to the Ruthie/Martin pairing and Martin's character, who I've grown to actually like. So, enjoy this story.

-

-

-

_I made it through the wilderness_  
_Somehow I made it through  
__Didn't know how lost I was  
__Until I found you_

_I was beat, incomplete  
__I been had  
__I was sad and blue  
__But you made me feel  
__Yeah, you made me feel  
__Shiny and new_

_Like a virgin  
__Touched for the very first time  
__Like a virgin  
__When your heart beats next to mine_

-

-

-

Ruthie slammed her locker in complete disgust. Lisa and Vincent were making out in the middle of the hallway. Right where _everyone_ could see them.

It was so _gross. _Gross that Vincent had his hands all over Lisa only a week after their breakup.

Ruthie hated Vincent. He broke her heart, he ruined her Valentine's Day, he wasted her first meaningful kiss.

Vincent was dirt. No, not dirt. But mud. Mud with little slimy works crawling through it. Yeah…

Vincent's lips parted from Lisa's. He was grinning ear-to-ear. Lisa's hot pink lipstick was smeared all over her face and her hair was all ratty looking. Ruthie laughed quietly to herself at how gross Lisa looked.

Ruthie heard Lisa tell Vincent something like, "Sweetie, I've got mega a make-out mess on my hands here. I'm going to head to my locker and fix my hair and dab my lips off, k?"

"Ok babe. Love ya," Vincent replied.

"Love ya too," Lisa gave him a quick kiss before walking away from him.

Lisa stopped in front of Ruthie, "You know, there's nothing worse than being jealous. But being jealous of an ex and stalking them, that's just sad."

"Go to hell, Lisa," Ruthie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Like I've said before, dear, anger management. It does miracles for people like you," Lisa laughed.

Lisa shoved Ruthie into her locker. Ruthie toppled to the ground, her books and papers going with her. Lisa smiled widely.

"See you round," Lisa snickered and then walked off.

"Slut," Ruthie said under her breath as she got up and started gathering her books.

Martin had seen the whole thing. He decided to stay in the background until Lisa left, not wanting to cause any further turmoil between the two. But when he saw Lisa shove Ruthie onto the ground, he immediately rushed over to Ruthie, who was bending over towards the ground, picking her stuff up.

"Need help?" Martin asked.

Ruthie turned her head up and saw Martin, "Yeah, I'd love it."

Martin picked up some of Ruthie's stuff as she gathered the rest. He handed the stuff he had picked up to her.

"Thanks Martin," Ruthie said.

"No prob…" But the loud sound of footsteps cut Martin off.

Martin and Ruthie turned to see Zoe, Martin's girlfriend, heading towards them.

"Martin, there you are!" Zoe said, out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Sorry Zoe, I was…" Zoe cut Martin off.

"I don't care! Just walk me to homeroom! I promised Krista and Aimee I'd meet them in five minutes!" Zoe demanded.

"Fine," Martin replied. He turned to Ruthie and put his hand upon her cheek, stroking it softly, "See you later, Ruthie."

Zoe yanked Martin away from Ruthie. His hand left her cheek, but the soft, caressing feeling it gave Ruthie still lingered.

"See you, Martin," Ruthie called after him and Zoe.

Ruthie watched Martin being dragged off by Zoe. The feeling of Martin's hand on her cheek still lingered. Ruthie felt a smile cross her lips, and she felt her cheeks blushing bright red. Her heart was pounding like a drum. All came from the thought of Martin…

Wait a minute, _Martin_! As in _Martin Brewer_!

No! No! No! NO!

Ruthie couldn't be in love with Martin!

Could she…?

Well, Ruthie had been having feelings ever since Peter moved away back in May. All summer long she had pondered whether or not Martin was just a good friend or more than that.

Ruthie felt her heart beating like a drum once again at the mention of Martin's name in her thoughts.

"It's true…I am in love with Martin," Ruthie said, shocking herself.

After a minute of collecting herself, Ruthie headed to her homeroom, thoughts of Martin still running through her mind. Her cheeks still burning red, the soft touch of Martin's hand still upon her cheek, and her heart _still_ beating like crazy.

-

-

-

_Gonna give youall my love, boy_  
_My fear is fading fast  
__Been saving it all for you  
__Cause only love can last _

_You're so fine  
__And you're mine  
__Make me strong  
__Yeah, you make me bold  
__Oh, your love thawed out  
__Yeah, your love thawed out  
__What was scared and cold_

_Like a virgin  
__Touched for the very first time  
__Like a virgin  
__With your heartbeat next to mine_

-

-

-

Martin sighed and hung up the phone in his room. He had just broken up with Zoe. She was too pushy and too loud.

That and Martin was in love with another girl…that girl being Ruthie Camden.

Martin had been secretly in love with Ruthie ever since Cecilia had broken up with him to be with Simon. He had gotten over Cecilia like _that_ and into Ruthie like _this_.

Martin had been able to hide this since-May love by dating other girls. Zoe being one of them.

But Martin had now realized what a mistake that was. He loved Ruthie. Not Cecilia. Not Zoe. But Ruthie. He wanted to be with Ruthie. And he was going to tell Ruthie exactly how he felt right now.

Martin walked out of his room and headed towards Ruthie's attic bedroom. But he bumped into her in the hallway first. The two exchanged smiles.

"Hey Martin," Ruthie said.

"Hey Ruthie, can I talk to you?" Martin asked.

Ruthie nodded, "Sure." _What could he possibly want to me talk about?_ Ruthie asked herself.

"Ok, can we talk in my room, it's kind of a private thing I need to tell you?" Martin said.

"No problem," Ruthie replied.

Ruthie and Martin went into Martin's room, closing the door behind them. They sat down on Martin's bed, looking at each other.

"What did you want to tell me?" Ruthie asked.

"I love you, Ruthie Camden," Martin replied.

Ruthie's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open. Had Martin just told her that he _loved_ her!

Yes, he had.

_Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!_ Ruthie chanted happily in her mind.

"Really?" Ruthie asked happily.

"Yes, I've had feelings for you ever since May when Cecilia and I broke up. But I kept them hidden because I figured that you weren't over Peter," Martin said.

"Really! No way! I've had feelings for you since May, too. But I didn't tell you because I figured you were still in love with Cecilia," Ruthie said.

"Well, I'm over Cecilia," Martin replied.

"And I'm way over Peter," Ruthie said.

The two teenagers looked at each other awkwardly for a minute, and then they moved their heads together and kissed. And this time, Ruthie saw twice the fireworks she had with either Peter or Vincent. The same went with Martin for Zoe and Cecilia. The two parted lips about a minute or so later.

Ruthie smiled at Martin, "Hey Martin?"

"Yeah, Ruthie?" Martin asked.

"I love you, too," Ruthie said, her smile grew wider.

-

-

-

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
__Whoa oh oh oh oh oh  
__Whoa oh oh _

_You're so fine  
__And you're mine  
__I'll be yours  
__Till the end off time  
__Cause you made me feel  
__Yeah, you made me feel  
__I've nothing to hide_

_Like a virgin, hey  
__Touched for the very first time  
__Like a virgin  
__With your heartbeat next to mine_

_Like a virgin, oooh oooh  
Like a virgin  
Feels so good inside  
When you hold me  
__And your heart beats  
__And you love me _

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oooh baby  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time

-

-

-

**A/N: **And that's the end of my Ruthie/Martin debut! Yay! Did you like it, or did it suck? Please send me review with your thoughts! Also, here is a list of 7th Heaven song-fics to expect from me within the next few months if you like the ones I already have on this site…

"This Used To Be My Playground" (Chandler centered, song-fic to Madonna's song 'This Used To Be My Playground')

"Love Me For Me" (Chandler/Roxanne, song-fic to Ashlee Simpson's song 'Love Me For Me')

"You" (Chandler/Roxanne, song-fic to S Club 7's song 'You')

"Into The Groove" (Chandler/Roxanne, song-fic to Madonna's song 'Into The Groove')

"Stay" (Mary/Wilson, song-fic to Madonna's song 'Stay')

"Fallen Angel" (Chandler/Cheryl, song-fic to S Club 7's song 'Lately')

"After The Storm(working tile; may change)" (Lucy/Chandler, song-fic to Madonna's song 'Secret')

"Love At First Sight" (Chandler/Roxanne, song-fic to Kylie Minogue's song 'Love At First Sight')

"Dancing Queen" (Crossover with S Club 7, Chandler and Jo of S Club 7 centered, song-fic to 'Dancing Queen' by S Club 7)

"Little Star" (Lucy centered, song-fic to Madonna's song 'Little Star')

And that's it! Expect one of those up soon, unless I get another song-fic idea, which I most likely will. Also, sorry I haven't been updating my stories lately. A lot is going on for me right now. I've got school to deal with, I'm in a fight with a friend, and I'm awaiting a Madonna CD I ordered off of the internet to come in the mail. Also, I most likely won't update this weekend. I have a surprise birthday party to go to for my mom tomorrow and science homework and studying to do. So, I'll be pretty busy. Well, thanks for reading this fic, bye! Don't forget to review!

-Alexa


End file.
